Bleach Auction!
by BloodRedDeathGod
Summary: Come one, come all, to bid on your favorite characters! Warning: some characters may bite. BRDG is not liable for any injury attained due to character unhappiness.


**Hey guys :3 i've been in the mood to write something more upbeat. I've got an apocalypse fic in the making, so don't worry you'll get more angsty stuff soon. But in the mean time, I wanted to know what you guys thought about me holding an auction! I know that may sound odd but one of my favorite authors did it before and I wanted to see if I could pull it off too because it looked fun :3**

**This is how it works: **

**I will have a list below of all the characters that I will be auctioning off and the date they will go up for auction.**

**On the day they go up you can begin placing your bids, and I will accept those through PM or comments :3**

**You can bid up until the next character goes up.**

**Only one bid per person per character, but you can bid on multiple characters!**

**On the end date of the characters auction, I will post a chapter pretty much narrating it to make it intense and fun! :3**

**Good bids are ones that appeal to the character, by offering something they like or even bribing me if you can figure out something good ;3 Be creative! Humorous bids may or may not have a better chance. Or ones that pull on my feels.**

**There will be two characters auctioned off every week or so. No, they do not necessarily come in a pair but you can try and win them both!**

**Comment or PM me any questions you may have or any requests for characters to be put up for the auction! :D**

**Here is the list of characters that i will be auctioning off to you devils ;3**

**Starting now, you can bid on Rukia And Ichigo! I will post the next one once i get enough bids or if it has been long enough.**

**Rukia Kuchiki &amp; Ichigo Kurosaki **

**Ulquiorra Cifer &amp; Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**

**Kon &amp; Szayel Aporro Granz**

**Orihime Inoue &amp; Uryu Ishida **

**Yoruichi Shihoin &amp; Kisuke Urahara**

**Shinji Hirako &amp;Kensei Muguruma **

**Soduke Aizen &amp; Kaname Tosen **

**Kaien Shiba &amp; Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**

**Zangetsu &amp; Hollow Ichigo**

**Renji Abari &amp; Shuhei Hisagi**

**Izuru Kira &amp; Gin Ichimaru**

**Byakuya Kuchiki &amp; Kenpachi Ziraki**

**Rangiku Matsumoto &amp; Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Yumichika Ayasegawa &amp; Ikkaku Madarame**

**Momo Hinamori &amp; Coyote Starkk**

**Shunsui Kyoraku &amp; Jushiro Ukitake**

Let the bidding begin!

Ichigo was slouched in a chair, his head tilted to the side. A string of drool connects his slightly open lips to the fluffy throne like seat as he snores softly.

"Ichigo." Rukia hisses. His head shoots upright and he braces himself for a fight. But what he sees is not an enemy, but an eager looking crowd. The tension in the air was almost palpable as the crowed waited and watched. What did they want him to do, strip? A blush colored his cheeks at the thought and the crowd began cheering. He scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Rukia elbowed him in the ribs and he snapped his head around to look at her. She was grinning and waving at the crowd.

"Make them want you." She hissed through still smiling teeth. She got up and sauntered to the edge of the stage, where she began blowing kisses at the crowd. Ichigo stared at her like she should be in a straight jacket but to his surprise the crowed stumbled over each other to catch Rukia's kisses. Rukia glanced over her shoulder to give Ichigo an exaggerated wink and thumbs up.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Ichigo yelled in frustration.

"Now now Ichigo, watch your fucking mouth." A mysterious figure says from the shadows behind the stage curtains. Ichigo turned and watched as the announcer entered the stage dramatically.

"You... You kidnaped me?!" Ichigo yelled, ready to beat the shit out of the odd human.

"Kidnaped is a strong word. I prefer the term borrowed." A sly grin spread across the announcers face, revealing a set of rather sharp teeth. "The name is **BloodRedDeathGod**, but you can call me Blood." Blood extended a black gloved hand toward Ichigo, which he didn't take. Blood didn't seem offended, and instead turned to the audience, silk tailcoat flowing dramatically with the movement, and called, "Let the bidding... BEGIN!"

**Again, if you have any questions, ask away! Have fun! All usernames will be in bold btw :3**


End file.
